This can't last forever
by jasminetiger
Summary: They came out of nowhere, how they knew that Bruce, who's supposedly dead, is/was Batman, he doesn't know. But the next time Jason wakes up he's back in the asylum. He doesn't know what happened to Dick, Tim or Damian; all he knows is he's back in the place he never wanted to be in again.


**So I'm not sure if this is a one shot or not, i have other stories...**

 **In this story Jason is 19, but you know, missing like six months of his life so 18? It takes place while Bruce is still '** ** _dead_ ' but after they find out Dick's alive and has been working for spyral.**

 **There is no slashes in this fiction.**

 **I do not own Batman or any DC; etc., etc., etc.**

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

…

 _Scream!_

Jason rolled over on the small crappy bed of the asylum and tried to focus on its creaking to block out the rest of the world; but that didn't help, if anything it put him even more on edge.

He grabbed his pillow and pulled it around the back of his head to cover his ears.

It didn't block all of the noise but his slightly heavy breathing and movements helped as a distraction as well.

He couldn't take this, couldn't deal with this; not again! Heck, he couldn't deal with it the first time.

He felt like he was about to suffocate, he felt trapped. It made his skin crawl and his entire being felt constricted and uncomfortable.

He got the sudden urge that he _had_ to move again, he wasn't sure why but he didn't allow himself time enough to think it through before he threw himself over onto his right side and quickly curled into himself, but that felt wrong and didn't help at all; just made him more uncomfortable. So he pushed his feet into the mattress and slowly, but highly uncomfortably pushed his feet out trying to get himself to feel right in his own skin at least.

But as soon as his feet pulled out, away from his body he was faced with further frustration to find that it had brought no relief and the uncomfortable feeling was starting to intensify and his own body ached in a way that could only be distress.

He quickly flipped over onto his stomach, partially, his head still wrapped in the crappy pillow as he dragged his right foot down his mattress again slightly, only for him to fully flop down onto his stomach and squeeze his arms harder onto the pillow covering the back of his head and the sides of his face as he gave a sound of distress and defeat into the crappy mattress his face was pressing against.

This was useless, it _felt_ hopeless; but _what_? Everything?

He felt panic swell up and squeeze inside his chest again; and he threw the pillow across the room in frustration.

 _No. No. No. No!_ _Not everything, you don't even know what's really going on. They're probably watching you! You need to act calm; be calm._

Jason slowly dragged himself off the crappy bed and pressed his back into it as he brought his knees up to his chest. He realized that he was shaking and willed himself to take in a deep breath only for it to catch in his throat from the panic he was feeling and he quickly let it out.

 _Okay, okay. Just calm down; breath,_ he told himself as he leaned back into the bed the help relax more, even if it wasn't exactly comfortable, but he blocked that out in order to get his bearings.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bed causing his throat to constrict from the movement and the panic that was eating at him, so he quickly favored putting his head between his knees and swallow thickly to get rid of the knot that had formed in it.

He took in a deep breath with his nose; though probably a little too fast before letting it burst out. He kept repeating this process until it started to even out into a slower more controlled routine; though during this process a few bad thoughts would pop into his head causing his breath to hitch or for him to exhale too quickly and shudder. But then he would go back to getting it under control.

Somehow the police had gotten the information that Bruce Wayne was Batman, which led them to go barging into Bruce's castl- hou- manor; he can never tell what to call it.

He didn't know how they had gotten that information or what proof they had but that hadn't stopped them from barging in.

But Bruce was dead, well, Bruce was ' _dead_ ' but did the World know that? And if they had gotten the ' _proof_ ' that he was indeed Batman, wouldn't they have gotten the memo by now that 'hey, Batman's gone guys?!' I mean didn't they have robo-bat-cop going around now?

Which they _did_ because how else was he apprehended?! And oh gosh, what about Tim, Dick and Damian?! They were all in their civvies back at that Manor exchanging information, when _Robot_ _Batman_ showed up with his posse and decided to arrest them all, because some how they had deduced, or _been told_ or whatever! That Batman _was_ Bruce Wayne and that ergo they should arrest his kids?!

How would they have known that they were at the Manor? Maybe they had thought that at least one of them was, or might be there? And by one that meant Tim; because Jason was still dead to the rest of the world and so was Damian, and Dick! That probably won't go down to well for their case.

Jason didn't really know all the facts; he had of course resisted, especially when he saw Tim and Damian, the _kid_ , being thrown around. Dick was closer to Damian so went to help him while Jason went to help Tim, who was overcome by police only to be knocked to the ground with their baton things and tasered pretty brutally. So they must have expected them to fight back _really_ fight back and wasn't going to try and give them the chance and let that happen. Meaning they probably expected them to have worked for the Batman, the real Batman.

Well, they were right; Jason definitely fought back and as far as he could tell so had everyone else. But sooner or later he was brought down too; hard. With a bullet to his right thigh and upper back, under his right shoulder, only to be practically beaten to the grown by who knows how many police and tasered; he had lost consciousness soon after that.

He kept waking up blurrily in between the time of him here and there. They hadn't immediately been brought him here, but he couldn't stay awake and concentrate enough to understand what had been going on. He had a killer headache, probably from the beating he took. And his entire body was a mix of sores and pain; they defiantly didn't hold back their punches. And the two bullet wounds still throbbed.

In fact even now everything still hurt whatever pain medication they probably gave him was crap.

 _Did they get Dick, Tim and Damian? If they did they probably realized who they were rather quickly, and then looked into Jason's death. So they'd probably think… I don't know what they'd think; all three of them were supposedly dead!_

 _They knew that Dick had been Nightwing so that was proof enough for him. And me; someone might have recognized me as the Red Hood who had already been locked up in the asylum once, or something like that._

 _If they could deduce down to the fact that both him and Dick were Nightwing and Red hood, well, Dick had been Nightwing, they could probably, most defiantly deduce that Damian was Robin and possibly that Tim was Red Robin._

 _Hopefully that hadn't happened, hopefully it was only me that they got; even though I thought I might have seen Tim be taken down too._

 _Oh gosh, what if they did have them all, or anyone besides me? Where would they be? In questioning, or was I unconscious during that process? Would they still question me, or think me too insane?_

 _Would the others be here too? Probably no- then again who in their right minds_ _runs across_ _rooftops dressed like crazy people; crazy people do!_

 _Will I be able to see them? If they're not here will they break me out, would they risk it? Am I bait, do they actually think that they might come for me? I don't know!_

 _I don't seem to know much about a lot of stuff now…_

 _But this wouldn't last forever... right?_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
